Global Anarchy Denied Operation
Global Anarchy Denied Operation (also called GADO or just GA) is a multiplayer FPS built off of the Anarchy3 engine. It was made by MishMash, Jared and orange451, and currently has over 100 users. History The project was originally released on the 25th of March, 2011. It was running under the name "Current Warfare", originally started by Jared. Later, however, the game was scrapped and on April 22nd, Global Anarchy 1 was created. Very soon, though, the games Server program was lost, and so the game ceased to be developed. GA2, The second engine appeared on 28th July 2011. This time made by orange451 and MishMash. Because of it's poor online play, it was also scrapped. In December, of 2011, the next engine was being written. It was called the Anarchy 3 engine, which was the base to Global Anarchy: Denied Operation. "Sharp Edge" was built as an engine originally however it ended up being a level editor for Global Anarchy. The original software for SE came from a previous editor which was known as Dreamwave 3D. Mike(MishMash) Joined Taylor(Clearwater) and Andrew(Orange451) in 2009 which is when Dreamwave was scrapped and the first installment of SE came to light. Taylor left the team after SE 1 was made however Mike and Orange continued. A project called First Recon was born, it was an attempted single player and multiplayer game however the project was stopped when Andrew and Jared started GA 1. When GA2 was created, it used a modified SE 1 however after the project was ended, Orange started a new editor however shortly passed the project to Mike who added new features which allowed for dynamic placement of 3D Models as this had not been possible in the previous editor. Andrew rejoined the project shortly after it was created, the editor is known as "Sharp Edge 2" or SE2 for short. The program is still in development however it has enough functionality and is used as a map editor fir GADO. Mike and Orange are also currently planning to allow SE to use their own model format .SE, this will be a texture and model combined asset and will be used for an easy import of models into Sharp Edge. It is rumoured that Plans for an alternate project are opening, the project referred to as "Dead Anarchy" by members on Manta Games is assumed to be some form of Zombie related game. Likewise Mike has also stated that The "Mod Tools"(Including Mod Writer and Sharp Edge 2) and Server will be released for GADO when the game reaches Beta. These tools will at first allow users to create their own maps to be used in game by others. GADO Alpha GADO Was made public on 6th April 2012, and is constantly updated.It currently has 5 maps: Market, Shaft, Compromised,Facility and Blueprint. A 6th map, Centrino, is not implemented into game, howewer it is used for testing. GADO also comes with 6 weapons: SCAR-H, M1014, M200, M1011, MP5 and a knife. Website The game doesn't have an official website, howewer all of the information, forums and download can be found on www.mantagames.net . Category:GADO